


Does it make you feel alive?

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sexual Relationship, Sub Niall, Top Liam, Vibrators, and other tags i probably forgot, liam is a sexy betch, well sorta aftercare its more fluffy stuff than aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is dominated by Liam :) basically. Just read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it make you feel alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I make no money with this fic. One Direction is made up of five sexy amazing boys that I write about and feel guilty for doing so.
> 
> This does have some, very little, dom/sub elements, but I don’t know anything about that stuff, I just wrote this for fun. Don't, like, use this as a guideline or something... o.o

It was a night without all the boys in one place. Niall and Liam, alone in the big quiet and empty house, a crackling energy around and between the two of them, waiting to jump start while they sat on the sofa. An action movie was on, explosions blasting without sound on the big screen TV that was muted. Harry, Louis, and Zayn had just left for a club night, and while Niall and Liam would normally be up for it, tonight was there night. Their night to let go, to have fun, and to play.

Liam could sense Niall’s nervousness. The blonde man’s leg was shaking beside his, and he carefully put his hand on Niall’s thigh, settling him with the touch. It had been a few weeks since their last night together, and admittedly he was a bit nervous as well, but he knew once they started it’d be like riding a bicycle. One just had to get back on and everything would come back easily. After the stress of their new album and the tour and being the most famous boy band around, they needed this night by themselves.

Liam and Niall had a very secret sexual relationship; one the other bandmates knew of and even teased lovingly to them about whenever they got the chance. Louis joked once before to Liam, saying he’d thought out of all four it’d be Zayn he’d mess around with. But no, Liam didn’t want Zayn. Zayn was to… dominant. Had a personality of a top kind of guy. And Liam didn’t want that, didn’t want to be dominated. He wanted to be the one to do that.

Niall seemed to cry out for it. To be taken care of, and dominated. Out of all five of them, Niall was the farthest away from home. Of the five boys, Niall got most of the horrid and just plain rude comments from interviewers or fans or haters. Niall, their adorable Irish leprechaun, suffered because of it.

One night, after many other nights thinking on how he wanted to look after Niall—fuck him, was basically the plan—he asked him about it. Oddly enough, Niall agreed with Liam, and they both planned on trying it out the next night.

In one word, it was amazing. Niall was so submissive. So needy, and lovely, and perfect for him. Liam made sure he was okay at all times, because it was their first time, asking if he needed to stop or go slower or not do something. When they both came, Liam cleaned him up, and held Niall while he cried and thanked him, and they fell asleep together, sated and happy and feeling more than wonderful. The next morning Niall said he’d like to do it again. He said Liam made him feel good, and special, wanted, and if Liam was okay with it he’d gladly do more.

So Liam went all out for Niall. Got him toys, and special outfits, and scented lubes, whatever he wanted or whatever Liam wanted for him. Of course, he ordered all these things online discreetly because he was a member of One Direction and he wouldn’t want the world to see this much into his life. They got a safeword set, and continued on, and a year went by doing this whenever they needed it or had the chance.

Zayn was the first to notice something different. The way Niall moved with Liam, acted with him, and vice versa. He called a band meeting and Liam confessed he and Niall were in a sexual relationship, and they all were very welcoming with the announcement. Liam and Niall had never been happier.

This was the first night they had to themselves in a long time. Once Liam was sure that none of the boys were coming back—once Harry had forgotten his wallet, and he’d walked in on Niall giving Liam head, and he said he was scarred from that. Louis had laughed, but comforted the poor younger boy with hugs for weeks—he turned towards the stiff Niall. “You ready, babe?”

Niall nodded. His eyes were wide, preparing. “I'm ready, Li.”

Liam patted his leg twice. Gesturing with his head towards the steps, he said, “Then go upstairs. You know what to do.”

Niall nodded again, licking his lips. He rushed up and practically ran up the steps to Liam’s room—rather, their room, since Niall mostly slept with Liam.

It was always an adorable sight, watching him go with such hidden eagerness. He smiled and waited about ten minutes before he, too, went to his room, where Niall was waiting patiently on the bed. He was naked, ready for the night, on his belly on the king sized mattress with dark blue sheets and a bundle of bright white fluffy pillows collected at the top. Though he wasn’t on the pillows, instead he had his head in his folded arms, facing away from the doorway. Stepping in the room and shutting the door behind him, Liam ogled his beautiful nude form laid straight, mostly his round bum, and said, “Good job, Ni.”

Niall wiggled a bit at that but didn’t respond. If Liam didn’t tell him to respond, or didn’t ask him a question, he wouldn’t say anything. Unless he wanted punishment, and that had happened a few times, where Niall disobeyed a command of his more than once, and Liam had to do what he promised if he didn’t listen.

There was a dresser, an oak with beautiful designs of swirls all over, adjacent the bed on the right wall, an oval black rug between it. Liam went to it, and opened the top. Lain inside was his collection. His drawer of toys. He grabbed silver handcuffs that clinked, a bottle of lube, and two vibrators, one a light purple and one black as ink. He eyed the ball gag, something Zayn had gotten him as a joke but he actually used on Niall quite a few times. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he might need the gag—it’d been weeks, and Niall was probably going to be a bit difficult with being quiet, which Liam usually only made him do because it made the ending so much more intense.

He ignored it though, for now at least, and shut the drawer, setting his items on top. He turned to his lover. “Are you ready Niall?”

“Yes.”

With the items in his hands, he set them beside the younger boy’s legs. He crouched on the bed on his knees, crawling forward on them until he was on his other side. Niall’s skin was flushed, and Liam could already picture his back arching, and his body quivering. He tapped Niall’s legs and told him, “Spread ‘em, Niall.” Niall did so immediately until Liam told him to stop; Liam felt the heat of his skin heating the room, Niall was clearly feeling shy. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby,” Liam cooed, stroking his thumb across the back of his thigh once. “We’ve done this hundreds of times. It’s just me. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Niall said.

Liam reached across to grab the little bottle of lube—he noticed he grabbed a strawberry scented on. He starred at Niall’s spread legs and in turn spread cheeks. “Gonna get that pretty little bum all ready.”

The blonde whimpered. “Liam,” he panted into his arms.

Liam hushed him. He spoke sweetly, but behind the sweetness was sternness. “You can moan and whine all you want, love, but I don’t want a word from you. You know what happens when you don’t do what I say. And if you’re good, I won’t use the gag. Understand?”

“Yes, Liam.” Niall wiggled his bum, and Liam frowned at that. “I understand.”

The handcuffs shined in the light of the room on the bed, and Liam set down the lube in favor of taking them, placing them next to him. “Turn on your back.”

Careful movement from Niall—Liam didn’t like him messing up the bed too much when he jerked around—he lay on his back, keeping his legs spread for Liam, arms at his sides. Liam glanced at his leaking cock between his legs for a quick second before looking up at Niall’s eyes, which, to him, always had some etherealness to them, like they came from an angel, only an angel who just had the best orgasm of his life, that is.

“I want you to stay still, so I'm going to cuff you to the bed—”

“No, I can do it without them,” Niall whined.

Liam narrowed his eyes. “What did I say, Niall?”

Niall avoided Liam’s gaze, instead looking down at his stomach. There was a red hue on his cheeks. “You said you didn’t want a word from me,” he mumbled.

“And I also said, not a minute ago, that you’d get the gag if you did. Are you begging for punishment tonight, Niall? Can you not follow such a simple instruction?”

Niall frantically shook his head, hair becoming messy. “No, I can, Liam, I can! I just forgot, please!”

Liam shook his head. “I don’t trust you to do that.” He stood from the bed slowly, pointing to the bedframe behind Niall’s head. “On the pillows with your arms up.” He quickly grabbed the ball gag; it was actually very pretty, especially in Niall’s mouth, and though it did gag it was one that allowed Niall’s beautiful moans and pants to come through still. It was silicone and had D rings that clasped on either side of the ball, which was a lovely blue—to match Niall’s eyes, oddly enough—and the black leather strap connected at the back almost like a belt would.

The gag in his hands, he returned to his spot, setting it beside the cuffs to grab those and attach them around Niall’s wrists, the chain connecting the cuffs behind a metal post. “Open your mouth,” Liam said, and Niall did so, shame in his face. He slipped the silicone blue ball between his parted pink lips and said, “Chin down,” so he could strap it around his head. He sat back and looked at Niall, whose eyes were blown with lust, heated and heavy with it in fact, and he breathed heavily around the gag. “If you had listened, I’d have my finger in your ass right now, rubbing you in all the ways you love.” He grabbed the purple vibrator, it was the smaller of the two he got, and lubed it up. “But I think I might toy with you a bit.”

Though Niall couldn’t talk, and the safeword wasn’t able to be used, they had a different way of Niall telling Liam he wanted to stop, and that was him to tap or clap his hands three times in a row. He had his handcuffs on so he’d just clink them in three quick and clear motions on the post.

Liam pushed Niall’s legs to his chest, bent at the knees. He moved in to set on his legs between them. His bum was shown best this way, he thought, taut and firm, open cheeks showing his pucker. “You’re so gorgeous, Niall.” And he shoved the vibrator inside without warning. Niall threw his head back, moaning loudly, and his legs threatened to fall but he quickly steadied the shaking limbs and kept them up. “Good, baby, good job, I'm so proud.” Niall keened at that, looking down at Liam between his legs, tears in his eyes.

Working the purple vibrator in and out a few times to get Niall wet enough with the lube, his hole squeezing around it as a reflex, he flicked the switch at the bottom and turned it on high, and that’s when the real trembling began. He held it there, almost fully in aside from the part he held between his thumb and forefinger, just watching the quivers and listening to Niall’s moans. His ass, though stretched tight from the position, jiggled a bit, as well as his thighs, trying so hard to stay up and feeling the pleasure all throughout his body. And Liam hadn’t even hit his special spot yet.

Liam could’ve stayed like this for a while, letting Niall feel so good but not having enough to cum, but he had other plans. So he shoved it deeper, and the half inch was enough to slam against Niall’s prostate and cause his legs to give and fall while he writhed and moaned. His feet rested flat on the bed, and his legs were bent up in the air.

“Legs up now, Niall,” Liam said, a hand still on the toy, “unless you really don’t want to cum after all.”

Niall made a desperate noise, and lifted his legs, albeit with some difficulty. He closed his eyes, and breathed slowly, keeping still with very few shakes. Liam was impressed with him. “You’re doing so well I think I might let you cum twice.” He grinned when Niall huffed, and stared wide-eyed down at Liam. Niall didn’t like when Liam made him shoot his load twice, because it was uncomfortable and very hard, and he usually ended up crying like a baby.

He played with the purple vibrator for a while, watching Niall squirm and moan and struggle to keep his position for Liam with each hit and move in his lubed and stretched out bottom. He tried so hard, and Liam really did love it when Niall tried so hard to please him. It gave him chills to know Niall would do that for him, every single time. When he wanted to or remembered to, at least.

Looking at Niall, from head to toe, rather, from head to ass, he was just so sexual and pretty. Creamy skin that was freckled here and there was so very innocent looking, coated in a thin layer of sweat. What little fat he had shaking from the vibrations that gave him pleasure. His cock was rock hard, laying against his stomach, and the tip wet with pre-cum, just waiting to explode with milky white. Nipples pinkish red, perked. The blue gag, wrapped with drooling lips. The cuffs tight around his wrist, but not too tight to bleed—he’d asked him before if he wanted that, but both agreed blood wasn’t something they wanted in the bedroom—seemed to just suit Niall. Any sort of bondage-like thing suited Niall, or at least Liam was happy using it on Niall because it made him look so damn good.

Liam pet at Niall’s ass cheeks, looked in his eyes as he did. “You look so good all gaged and bound. Don’t you think, Niall, that it’s just something so you?”

Niall nodded rapidly. His eyes were wet.

“You want to cum now, babe?”

Again he nodded, these more anxious than the others.

Liam hummed at him. “I don’t know if I should let you cum so soon… I had to gag you, after all… Maybe I’ll leave you here for a while, and let you cum later. Maybe when the boys are in their rooms. Maybe I’ll keep you here when they come back, lock you in here with this vibrator in you.”

He barely heard it, but Niall had said, “Please,” around the gag. He only knew so because Niall had said the word to him on thousands of occasions. Obviously, he did not want any of what Liam had said.

Liam grabbed Niall’s cock, hot and thick, and stroked it from base to tip, thumbing the slit of it, applying just enough pressure for Niall to moan, and he was still working the vibrator around inside of him. When Niall let his legs drop this time Liam let him just to watch Niall shove his lower half up using the bottom of his feet on the bed, pushing up into Liam’s hand. And he threw his head back, cuffs clanking, and moaned some more, a low hidden sound. He worked his hands faster and faster until he said, “Go ahead and cum, Nialler.”

Spasming, Niall came with a burst of brightness behind his shut eyes. His body throbbed wonderfully, nerves shooting the pleasure of his orgasm everywhere he knew of. It was over too soon, but he still felt little shocks of it every few seconds. He just lay there, feeling on fire, feeling like he was in the best place he ever could be, and basked in it all.

Liam’s hand was warm on his warmer cock, a touch Niall knew so well, stroking to the last drop. He let go of Niall’s cock once he finished milking him off all he had to bring with that load, but he kept the purple vibrator inside of him, watching Niall’s body and face for his reactions. He was more aware of his own hard cock in his pants then, but paid no mind to it, not needing to cum yet. Not until Niall was ready to cum again, at least. He was pretty strong willed, and could hold out a bit longer.

He waited for Niall to stop his spasms and little pants, and when he finally was done with all of that he tried to move away from Liam and his vibrator, twisting up further on the bed, using the restraints of metal on his wrists to move. He made a displeased groan, and his blue eyes full of pleasure quickly went to ones filled with that as well as a bit of pain.

“You want it out don’t you?” Liam asked kindly.

Niall nodded.

Liam smiled. “Okay.” And he slid it out, listening to it slick as it did, and watched Niall’s hole close again. Niall whined.

He tossed the used vibrator to the floor, and looked up at Niall, who was staring at him, eyes glazed still from cuming. “You want the gag off?” Slowly, Niall nodded. “Then you’ll have to be quiet. You can moan all you want, I always want to hear your moaning, but not a single word unless I say. Not only will you get the gag back on, but I’ll leave a dildo up your bum all night and stick a cock ring on you as well. Got me?” Another nod, this one stiff and understanding. “Good.” He leaned up over Niall, keeping away from the mess of jizz on his stomach that was drying slowly, and Niall tipped his head forward to let Liam undo the belt and take it off. There was drool all over it, but Liam tossed it away like the purple vibrator, and kissed Niall’s slightly swollen lips softly. “You okay, love?” he asked, stroking some sweaty hair from his cheeks.

Niall smiled. It was full of sunshine, like he was. “Yeah, I'm okay.”

One more kiss and Liam was back between Niall’s legs. He pulled his lower limbs apart and down flat in a V, so each was laid around Liam’s body. He grabbed the other vibrator next to Niall. While the purple one was long and lean and smooth, the black one was long and thick, and had rigged edges. He knew that Niall was a bit more prepared from the previous one, but more lube wouldn’t hurt so he poured some over it and stroked the thick thing with his closed fist. The air already smelled of strawberries, now it smelled like more strawberries and Niall’s cum.

Niall whimpered, like he knew what was coming—and he did know, but he also knew it’d feel strange and uncomfortable after just orgasming. But he couldn’t object, not unless he wanted to safeword out or have Liam do what he said, with the dildo and cock ring, which sounded wonderfully awful.

Liam took his fingers to spread Niall’s cheeks and find his hole again, and brought the black vibrator dripping with lube closer. He pressed it just outside, not entering yet, and asked, “Do you want it slow or fast?” Meaning, did Niall want the vibrator rammed in or did he want it carefully slid in.

“Fast, please, Liam,” Niall answered, eyes to the ceiling. His cuffed hands clenched into fists, and he pursed his lips.

“All right,” he said, and did as his lover told, and shoved it inside.

Niall whined loud and long, and shifted for about 15 seconds, then stilled, and breathed out slowly. He unclenched his fists; Liam saw he left some half-moons on his palm from his bitten nails, not bloody but very close to being. He would fuss to him later about that.

“You did so well, babes,” he cooed, caressing his inner thigh. “How does it feel?”

“Big,” Niall panted.

“Fills you so good, doesn’t it? I wonder if someday you’ll be able to take two inside of you. What do you say to that?”

“Leeeyyuummm,” Niall whined.

Liam laughed, and turned the vibrator on the lower speed, deciding to work his way up to the highest in a few minutes. It was so big he could just leave it there, not worried about it slipping out from being too slick, because even if it was lubed up good Niall’s hole kept it in with its tightness.

Standing from the bed, he went to stripping his own clothes until he was bare as well. The house was warm, but he still got a little chill when he took his boxers off, especially his hard cock which twitched a bit at the freedom. Harry wasn’t the only one who enjoyed being naked. Niall was watching him with hungry eyes, eyes that stared at his dick far longer than anywhere else.

“Now that your mouth is free, do you feel like sucking me for a while?” he asked, knowing Niall’s answer anyways. He held his dick in his fist while he climbed on the bed beside Niall’s head.

“Yes, please,” he responded politely, staring down at Liam’s cock in front of his face. “Can I?”

“Why else would it be by your face?” Liam joked. He pressed his dick to Niall’s closed mouth, told him to open it, and slipped inside with ease, eyes rolling back. “So warm. Fuck.”

Niall’s mouth was sometimes better than his ass. It was just so wet and soft and velvety—not that his ass wasn’t those things, though, because it was—and more obscene because of the way he moved his tongue against his shaft. The slurping sounds, combined with his eyes so innocent and deviant, like sugar and spice mixed in one cup, caused Liam to feel so powerful, his body was engulfed in flames.

For about two minutes, maybe more or less, he wasn’t really counting, Niall sucked him good. And while he always wanted to cum down Niall’s throat, now wasn’t the time, or his plan, to do that. Really, he just wanted to slick himself with Niall’s spit and quiet his mouth with his dick for a while. So he pulled out in one fast jerking motion, and ignored the blonde’s protest when he moved back to settle between his V-spread legs.

The edge of the vibrator was jutting out of Niall’s hole, and his cheeks were closed around it. He reached between them, turning it on high, and sat back and watched, jerking his self.

This was when Niall started to cry, from the overstimulation and having to watch Liam jerk off. But 99 percent was from overestimation. His dick was getting hard again, and it hurt, and his butt was sore and aching, the spikes of enjoyment and pain shifting so fast he couldn’t keep up, sometimes they joined together, teasing Niall. He’d already cum, felt the dry cum on his tummy, and cuming again seemed it’d take forever, because he had to have nothing left.

Liam tapped the black toy. “I'm gonna take this out now and fill you up with my cock, Niall.”

Niall nodded, lips parted, hot air puffing out.

The blondes’ legs were shaking ever so slightly and Liam gathered one in his grip and lifted it up just enough. Turning it off first, he grabbed it with his free hand, the toy slipping out so easily, Niall’s’ body pushing when the last inch or so was left inside. Mechanically, he tossed it away like everything else. Niall’s hole glistened from the lube, and from his own sweat, the puckered entrance shaky. It was amazing to see Niall’s body like this, so up close, and it made the Irishman nervous and embarrassed every time Liam just stared at him or at any part of him for too long—he heard Niall making little noises in the back of his throat, and his hole tightened up, like it, too, was embarrassed with Liam’s brown eyes gazing at it.

The urge for Niall to tell Liam to stop staring was shoved back in his mind. He shifted a bit when Liam kept looking at him, holding his leg up in one hand like it was nothing.

Liam looked up at him, and smiled. “Sorry there, babe, you’re just so pretty to look at. I could stare at you for hours.” He tapped Niall’s other leg, and the younger boy lifted it up, and Liam moved closer, so close the head of his dick was a hair away from his bum hole, aligning himself. When Liam finally entered Niall, the thick head popping in first and the rest of his length moving in like sliding through butter, he let out an obscene sound, and swore. “So hot and wet, Ni, it’s so amazing.” He didn’t move at all, relaxing in Niall’s body heat, and the grip around his hard dick.

With Liam fully inside him, not a toy, not silicone or rubber or whatever else a toy was made of, but Liam’s big cock, Niall let a few tears escape his eyes from the slight burn, and wrapped his legs around his body, needing a bit of closeness for comfort. He really wished his hands were free so he could pull the older boys body on top of him, but Liam was in charge.

And when Liam started to thrust, hips snapping forward and back, Niall became a wreck. He tossed his head, shut his eyes tight to prevent too many tears from leaking, and felt everything. The heat of Liam’s cock with the heat of himself, an inferno. The thickness of it as it moved inside him, scraping his inner walls, bringing him closer to cuming once more. He clenched around him with each hard pound, and it made it all the more intense. His mouth was open, caught silently in a moan threatening to burst out like a mega horn.

“Niall, you’ve gotta relax now,” Liam said through his teeth. He could barely thrust inside, Niall was so tight. Even after two vibrators he was like a virgin, though they hadn’t had sex in weeks so it made sense. “You’re so tight it’s choking me.”

Sucking in a deep cool breath, he relaxed his clenching hole with deep concentration, and allowed the good feel of Liam’s cock in him to come through. The heat of a hot cock in a hot ass wasn’t suffocating anymore, and rather than scraping inside he felt it smoothly slide and hit his special place so perfectly. When Liam gripped his sides, big hands warm at his ribs, Niall gave him a look like a puppy would after one fed it treats, like he would do anything for Liam, as long as he got this in return. Got to feel Liam fuck him hard and fast, watch it tied up in cuffs, look at each other in the eyes and know that they both were sweaty and that their nerves were electrified.

“You’re going to cum, Niall.”

Niall whined. “Li—”

Liam shoved his cock even deeper, forcibly, balls slapping against his butt, causing Niall to groan, and tighten his legs wrapped around Liam, who didn’t seem to mind that. “I'm going to pretend I didn’t hear that this once.” He grabbed his cock that lay hard again on Niall’s stomach, the boy’s breathe hitching as he did. His dried pile of cum was directly above the tip, but he paid no attention to that, instead he stroked Niall with precision upward, and stared him in the eye and said, “You are going to cum, Niall.” He stroked him like he would when milking a cow. Niall writhed beneath him. “I don’t care if there’s nothing left, you’re gonna cum dry or not cum for a month, got me?”

“Yes, yes, I got you!” Niall cried, trembling.

“Good,” Liam said with satisfaction, and with a few more big heavy thrusts, he slowed and stopped, cuming inside of Niall, hands wrapped around his waist and looking right in his ocean blue eyes. He griped him as tight as he ever could, and nodded at him to cum.

Niall sobbed as he dryly orgasmed, and before he knew what was happening, everything went black.

Liam watched Niall’s head loll to the side, his eyes close, and felt his hole spasm around his cock, milking him of every drop. He pulled out and sighed, content, and went to making sure Niall was okay. He stood from the bed, undid his cuffs and kissed his wrists that held imprints of them, and then his palms that had his nail markings. Wiping away some tears and sweat from his cheeks with his thumb, he whispered, “You were so good, Ni.”

There was a bathroom in the room, with a big Jacuzzi sized tub—the perks of being in a famous band—that he immediately started to fill with hot water. He took a towel and wet it, going back to Niall, who was still passed out, mumbling incoherently. He wiped at his face, and then his spent dick, and got around his sore bum, doing this all very carefully. Tossing it in the close basket, he cleaned up the room, getting all the toys and such clean and put away, watching Niall every few seconds to see if he’d roused. Sometimes Niall woke, and he just lay there with his eyes open, dazed, daydreaming almost.

When the tub was full, that was when Niall woke, and he sat up, wincing as he moved cross-legged, glancing around for Liam. “Liam?” he called hesitantly.

The brown-eyed boy came from the bathroom, smiling. He sat beside Niall, wrapped and arm around his back to lean in and kiss his temple. “You were so good, Ni,” he said, repeating his words from when Niall was out. “Beautiful, as always.”

Avoiding the close gaze, Niall blushed down at his lap. “Th-thanks.”

“You're very, very welcome," Liam said with a bright smile. "Now, I’ve got a bath. You think you can stand up for me?”

Niall shook his head, cheeks still red. “No…” he said, partly because he really didn’t think he could, and the other part because he really liked when Liam carried him around. “Carry me?”

Liam laughed as Niall batted his lashes. But he did as he asked, planning on doing so anyway, and lifted him bridal-like to the bathroom, and abruptly dropped him into the steaming water. Niall splashed around a bit, but didn’t mind; instead he sighed and melted in the water like a fish returning home. Liam quickly got in after behind Niall, and pulling him to his chest he kissed his neck, humming happily.

Liam reached around to grab Niall's hand, and held it out for him to see the cresent marks. He winced, and looked back at Liam, who had a scolding look. "I didn't realize..."

Liam nodded. "You're okay, though? Doesn't hurt?"

"I'm fine, Li," Niall said, smiling. "It's nothing. My ass, however..." He laughed, Liam laughing along.

"You feel all right?" Liam muttered, soaping up a sponge to wipe down Niall's arms.

"Never better. Better than before, really. Thanks."

"Anytime."

And when it was time for bed, and both of them were clean and dressed in shorts and tanktops, cuddled closer than conjoined twins under the sheets, Niall had never felt more comfortable, or loved. And that was the whole point to this, wasn’t it? To feel loved, to feel alive, and come alive and come out of the sadness he was drowned in. Liam made that happen, and Niall could never have asked for a better person to sleep beside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about having another one of these where Niall has to use a safeword, like when Liam goes to far or Niall doesn't feel right or something. Thannnnks for reading! :)


End file.
